1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to jump rope apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jump rope apparatus wherein the same permits rotative support of a jump rope manually rotated relative to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To permit ease of effecting a jump rope procedure when limited individuals are available, is availed in the instant invention providing for a compact organization readily stored during periods of non-use. Prior art jump rope structure includes a motorized jump rope member mounted on a support post structure as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,985 to Rudell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,142 to Joseph sets forth a jump rope having a weighted bar mounted thereto for exercising.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,375 to Appelbaum, et al. sets forth a system for utilizing skip rope exercising having a tread mat and sensor imbedded therein responsive to impacting on the mat for read-out relative to adjacent instrumentation relative to a jumping procedure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved jump rope apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.